


Skydiving

by mysticalsun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, donghun is soft for junhee, how to tag, junhee cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalsun/pseuds/mysticalsun
Summary: Donghun and Junhee go skydiving and it doesn't go that well.





	Skydiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ramble inspired by a tweet I saw on twitter. I am sorry if it was too short.

Donghun and Junhee are about to jump out of the plane. Donghun is really excited to do this while Junhee is super nervous. Donghun being Donghun decides to push Junhee out of the plane and jumps out right after. As Junhee falls, he starts screaming making Donghun go to him and hold his hands to try to calm him down. Knowing that Donghun is there with him makes it a little better, but he can't help the screams that come out of his mouth. When they land, Junhee glances at Donghun and sees that he has the biggest smile on his face. Junhee is so mad at Donghun that he pushes him. He starts to hit him playfully while tears start to fall down his cheeks. Donghun starts to laugh because Junhee looks so cute trying to hit him until he notices that he is crying. When he sees him crying, his heart breaks and starts to feel awful. Donghun automatically pulls Junhee into a hug but he pulls away from him, rejecting his hug. Donghun gently grabs his face trying to make him look at him in the eyes, but he fails. Since Junhee won't look at him, he starts to wipe away his tears and apologize. He felt so guilty for making his beautiful boyfriend cry. Donghun notices that the tears keep on falling down so he decides to kiss his tears away. Junhee blushes as he feels those soft lips on his cheeks. Donghun continues to kiss him all over his face until he reaches his lips. Donghun looks between his lips and his eyes. Junhee starts to get impatient so he closes the gap in between them. The kiss is gentle and full of so much love. Donghun is the first to pull away. He leans his forehead against Junhee's and stares at his gorgeous boyfriend. He whispers I love you with a small smile painted on his lips. Junhee's face breaks out into a huge smile and says I love you too.


End file.
